humblebeginingsfandomcom-20200215-history
Session 19 (04/04/2010) - "Hotspring Adventures Day 2"
Write the first paragraph of your article here. START PART 1 19:21 And so dawn breaks yet again on our heroes in the Luxumberg mountains. Though it is dawn and the birds are singing in the mid-autum air, It is still dark on the western face of the mountain, not to mention chilly and damp. A great white hunter prepares his gear for the coming day of sport. Errrr, OOC 19:25 * Thomas_Blackstone through some herculean effort manages to roll out of bed. He grabs his stuff and heads off to meet the hunter, still not really awake. 19:26 * Sammy_Carrion is still dead asleep, sprawled under the covers, and makes some snorting noises as Tom rolls out. 19:28 * Amy_Morrison is similarly asleep but her glasses are askew on her face. It seems like she may have been up a lot later than the rest of them. 19:33 Some foul bird has decided to start crowing outside the window... It cant be what, 6 or 7 in the morning? 19:35 Ivan turns as he hears Tom's approach, far more chipper than any man should be at that hour. "Ah, Thommas, my boy, looks like you decided to take me up on my offer anyway." * Nyssa_Pritchart snores a bit as she pulls the covrs tighter around herself... "Cookies..." She mumbles a little. 19:36 "Yes, yes... I dont think I remember the last time I got up this early" 19:37 "SQUAW SQUAW" quoth the crow. "Grrr..." Nyssa shifts a little and looks around. "Hm...hey, where's..." 19:38 "Well you know what they say, early to bed, early to rise, though I'm sure you certainly didn't go to bed early eh" Ivan winks and nudges Tom with his elbow knowingly, or so he believes Theres no Tommy to be found... but there IS a rather large bird sitting on the window sill. "SQUAW!!" 19:41 * Nyssa_Pritchart finally throws the covers off. "Stupid...thing..." she mutters. She heads to the windowsill to shoo it away. * Thomas_Blackstone grumbles "Lets just say that Im quite eager to get out into the cold morning air." 19:46 "SQUAW" 19:48 "Eh? No goofy grin? Ah, that's not right if she's holding out on you, at least at your ages, Heheh" The man throws his crossbow over a sling and grabs a brace of javelin. "here, you can be my spear-man today" "Shoooooooooo..." Nyssa throws a few sparks at it. "I was trying to sleeeeeeeep..." 19:49 The crow doesn't seem perturbed. In fact, a raven flies down and sits beside it. Quoth the raven "Nevermore" 19:50 * Thomas_Blackstone slings the brace under his cloak. "No, its a shared room. Two other people." 19:51 * Thomas_Blackstone siiiiiighs, testing the blade on his hunting knife. Its a big boey knife, good for anything from spliting wood to skining deer. The birds stare at Nyssa with black, beady, souless eyes. 19:52 "...what." Eh? Another couple? Then ya just take turns with the rooms * Nyssa_Pritchart heads over to Amy and Sammy to wake them up. "Craw, you need more sleep, CRAW!" Quoth the raven "Heeeeeeeey...we have this crow that won't go awaaaaaaaaaay...and I think it's talking to me..." 19:53 "Two other girls." Sammy groggily rustles awake. "Wa? " 19:54 the crow and raven squawk "Crows that won't go away..." "It's just a stupid crow, go back to sleep." I tun over and try to fall back asleep 19:55 * Nyssa_Pritchart persists and prodding them. "I can't sleep, they're nearer to my bed... Due to the way sammy falls over on Amy, the latter blindly (and unknowlingly) shoots a jet of water at the raven. After hearing "Two" and "girls" in the same sentence, Ivan narrows his eyes at Tom. "And you haven't convinced them to join you?" 19:58 "Then close the blasted window then. It's chilly enough as is." I throw a pillow over my head. 19:59 * DM_Harper gives him a level eyed look. "They're... ahem... close. And I suspect one of them wants to smother me in my sleep for past offenses. Besides which, my girl had me running all over the springs... bloody magic." The water stream misses the birds, who just fap a bit and caw out. 20:02 "Shoooooooooo!" Nyssa tries flinging more sparks at them. "I wanna go baaaaaaack to bed..." 20:03 Groggy, I eventually get up, march over to the window, and slam it shut. "There, happy?" "Do we have curtains? Then yes." A third bird, a large white pidgeon this time, flaps over to join the other three. *two 20:04 "Hey girl, you should totally go back to bed, ya see?" quoth the pigeon in a greasy accent but only loud enough for Nyssa to hear 20:06 "No way!" Nyssa yells at window. She closes the curtains if there are any, and baring that, she's heading to the bathroom to pull on her dress. * Amy_Morrison wakes up and gets up just enough to actually see what she's shooting at before launching three icicles at the birds. God those things are getting annoying. Through the window? Okay ^^ 20:07 The icicles shatter against the window in a wide grouping, slowly melting into the window frame and floor. The birds give her this oddly insulted look. 20:09 * Nyssa_Pritchart stomps over to the window and lifts the frame. "Get outta here, now!" The three birds finally fly off, the raven quothing just loud enough for Nyssa to hear "Nevermore" 20:11 * Nyssa_Pritchart was just about to hit the birds with a flash of thunder before they flew off. "...freaking...things." Shutting the window, she decides to...hm...maybe try out that magnet she has on a whim. 20:13 * Amy_Morrison feels her face, realizing she's still got her glasses. "Umm...did anyone here anything weird last night, or was that just me?" 20:14 "Not me..." Nyssa murmurs as she concentrates on the bowl of wate and the pin she has. 20:15 "Just a howling wind. You get used to it..." "Right...okay..." Sammy can almost swear amy sighed, but she won't say why. 20:17 "Seriously...and did anyone else hear those birds talking, or was that me?" 20:18 "I heard them...but I didn't hear them talking in any language I could understand..." 20:19 "Nyssa, you need to go back to sleep" I say under my pillow. 20:20 "Well, you coming or what? We need to get over the ridge for a good place." "No, I'll be fine...I'm gonna head to the spring early." "Right, Right." He follows, shouldering his pack. 20:23 After a while, the smells of cooking start to waft up from the kitchen, and the two of you still in the (now empty, heh heh) room can hear people starting to rouse themselves. * Nyssa_Pritchart makes sure she's got her usual stuff on her before heading to the spring. "Hope no one's here this early." 20:24 Tom and Ivan head up the mountain. Ivan speaks of past hunts and great deeds. Soon they make it to the peak and see the sun. "Now this is what makes it all worth it" 20:28 * Thomas_Blackstone listens intently, never quite able to get a word in edgewise. He's a bit stunned by the view, never really seeing anything like it before. 20:29 Nyssa will find the owner lady there, scrubbing the stones, making them shine 20:30 "Oh, morning..." Nyssa says. "Need any help?" 20:31 "Oh no, you're a guest, I couldn't imagine. Can I help you otherwise? The baths are still open." Nyssa can in fact see some early soaker around. 20:32 2The Sun is streaming into the room. Looks like itll be a beutiful day... if you two ever get up. "Not really...I'm just looking around." 20:33 "Alright, just ask if you need something. We have breakfast through the hall if you're hungry, and you can look at the pamphlet in the lobby as well" 20:34 "Hm...okay, then." Nyssa figures she'll worry about the speing later. Better to get some energy first. 20:36 "You didn't get any breakfast, did you Tom?" Ivan pulls some jerky out of a bag and tosses the bag to Tom. "Need our energy today." 20:38 * Thomas_Blackstone noshes on the jerky. "So, what are we hunting? Looks like a good place for deer, or elk." "c'mon Amy" I say groggily. "Gotta get up sooner or later..." 20:41 * Nyssa_Pritchart decides to head back to the room and knock. "Hey you two, breakfast!" "Muh...5 more minutes..." "... good idea" I roll over 20:43 * Nyssa_Pritchart then heads to breakfast. "Hm...what's available..." 20:46 Looks like a continental breakfast. fresh bread and butters cheeses and jams simple, but pretty fancy looks like there's some chocolate drink even! 20:47 * Nyssa_Pritchart perks up at that, she loves hot cocoa. She immedately picks up a little bit of everything for breakfast. 20:50 It's very delicious and filling what else shall Nyssa do today? 20:52 "So, you tell me you hunt yourself Tom? how'd you like to start us off? 6Get some extra food for the girls still at the room, of course. 20:53 "C'mon, you two...I even brought you breakfast in bed." 20:55 "By looking for tracks, of course." Which he proceeds to do, using the best of his woodland knowledge... (i.e. luck) "Mff~..." Amy really doesn't want to get up. she's drained both physically and mentally "Hungh, wha? Oh sweet! Thanks Nyssa!" 20:57 "C'mooon, you two." Nyssa delivers the food to them in bed. "You too, Amy." 20:59 "Okay, okay..." Amy rubs her eyes as she tries to force herself to stay awake 21:00 * Sammy_Carrion eats up. "Hey you okay Amy? You really didn't get much sleep last night, did you?" 21:02 "Did you habe trouble sleeping? Have* 21:03 "I picked up a bit from my dad, but honestly, I'm not much of a woodsman." He searches around, trying to keep his eyes trained for the slightest bit of movement. 21:04 Tom see's a set of hoof tracks in the dirt next to a tree with some scratches up on it. "Umm...I'm okay...really!" it'sobvious she's lying though. 21:05 * DM_Harper squats down and touches them "Hey, I think I found something." "Well would you look at that. Those are only a few hours old too. We might have lunch instead of dinner." * Sammy_Carrion frowns. "Really Amy, you shouldn't do this to yourself." 21:06 "I shouldn't do what?" * Sammy_Carrion sighs. "We'll talk about it later, okay?" 21:07 "Just try not to push yourself too hard...okay?" "Umm...okay..." Amy wants to go back to bed, but that's not gonna happen. So with a sigh she'll get dressed in private. 21:11 * Thomas_Blackstone gets much closer to the track mark, closes his eyes, and thinks for a moment. "I think it went that way." He points in a seemingly random direction. "Hehe, well, lead the way." 21:12 "So...I picked up a pamphlet at the lobby. We should see what activities they have today." 21:14 "Right then, Tally Ho." He stalks off through the brush, not making a sound. "Right then, Tally Ho." He stalks off through the brush, not making a sound. "Okay..." Amy reads the pamphlet, skipping over anything nivolving the springs. 21:16 Ivan follows Tom through the brush. Success! a pile of dung and a nice little hovel. A boar definitely slept here tonite. 21:17 "Hm...wonder what they have." "Well then, cant be far... What now?" 21:19 breezing through the pamphlet, you can see trails, caves, and senic overlooks. * DM_Harper starts looking around again, hoping to pick the trail back up. 21:20 * Thomas_Blackstone starts looking around again, hoping to pick the trail back up. 21:21 "Shhh, I hear something." Ivan asks tom to be quiet. 21:22 "Hm...I think we should go spelunking...what about you guys?" 21:24 "Caves? I guess that would be kinda fun..." "I like the look of those overlooks..." * Thomas_Blackstone goes still as a rock, drawing a javelin from its quiver. "Would be pretty relaxing. What do you think Amy?" 21:25 "I guess we could do either...but the cave stuff we should do in the middle of the day I think. so it's light when we get out." 21:26 A boar comes out, and notices Tom and Ivan. "Real steady there boy" Tom throws, but narrowly misses, and the boar runs off into the brush 21:27 "Aw, nearly got 'im. nice toss there. We can pick up the hunt from here. Down the mountain!" 21:28 "Sure thing, then. We can do the caves in the middle of the day, and look at some scenery now?" 21:29 1d10+1d8 "Scenery doens't seem bad..." 21:31 "Alright, sounds like fun to me." For Amy there might be a slight twinge of disappointment in Sammy's voice. * Thomas_Blackstone curses and follows 21:32 'Somethign wrong?" 21:33 "Eh, nothing." I smile a bit sheepishly 21:34 "Alright. anyway...let's go, I guess..." 21:35 "Sure!" Nyssa opened the door with a big smile. 21:40 Down the mountain you go, through the brush. You seem a bit disorented by the constant downhill movement, but Ivan seems to know where to go. 21:42 Suddenly, he stops Tom, "There he is. looks like you nicked him." He unslings his crossbow "You can finish him, but If you want me to, I can as well" 21:44 From your current vantage point, you can't see him clearly. It looks like you'll need to get around him. 21:45 * Thomas_Blackstone Dissapears into the brush, staying out of sight of the creature, allowing him to get close enough to put all his power behind his throw. 21:48 Tom gains line of sight, the beast licking the wound on its forleg but the boars ears perk up. He's wary, but he doesn't appear see Tom. 21:50 * DM_Harper hucks the jevellin straight at the thing, aiming for the exposed neck. * Thomas_Blackstone hucks the jevellin straight at the thing, aiming for the exposed neck. 21:53 A hit! It skewers into the beast's neck, pinning it into the soft dirt. It writhes for a while and it's bleeding out. * DM_Harper finishes it off with the hunting knife... Mmmm, bacon. 21:54 "Nice shot m'boy! Looks like we have lunch! now, try and lift that end, we'll find our way back." 21:57 * Thomas_Blackstone got waaaaaay too much satisfaction from that, but at least he's not as stressed. "Now all we have to do is skin it and eat it. Yknow, I kinda missed this. Bit more involved than just picking up a meat pie from a corner stand." START PART 2 18:58 Its nearly noon, and nobodies seen hide nor hair of Thomas. It's a gorgeous fall day, with a light breeze whistleing through the leaves. If you want to get in a full day of hiking and spelunking, nows the time to do it. 18:59 * Amy_Morrison lets her body relax as the wind sweeps through her body, having dressed down a bit from her more formal clerics robes. "So..." Nyssa's holding up a small backpack. "Think we need anything else?" 19:00 "I think I have everything..." Amy has a small knapsack around one shoulder 19:01 "Well, I brought rope and some extra food, and a few extra pitons. You know, just in case. 19:02 "And I can provide plenty of water...the only thing we'd need is lights. You can take care of that right sammy?" 19:04 "Yeah, I have my lantern. The Captain gave it to me after I caught him way back during that siege operation" "Oh, right..." 19:05 "Sounds good to me. Let's get going, then?" "So, shall we go on our way?" 19:06 "Guess that answers that." 19:09 * Nyssa_Pritchart yawns a little as she starts walking around. "So, what do ya think we'll find?" "Are we gonna stand around saying 'good, right, quite' all day or are we gonna hit the caves?" Right. Following the map in the pamphlet, you find yourselves the clearly marked trail, leading off to the cavern entrance. It dosnt look like anyone is going down with you. 19:10 * Amy_Morrison looks around before shaking her head. She doesn't know why but something just didn't seem right. 19:11 "You'd think people would be interested in this..." 19:12 "You guys? is it just me or does something seem off?" * Sammy_Carrion talkes notice "Why, what's wrong?" Nyssa, you can feel a pair of beedy raven eyes boring into the back of your skull. "Off?" Nyssa slows down a little..."Maybe..." 19:13 "Don't tell me you're so used to everything going wrong that when it's normal it feels wrong." I'm only half joking. "I don't know what it is...but...eh, it's probably nothing>" "Aaaaarrrrooooooooo...." "You know that feeling you get when you swear someone's boring into the back of your skull?" 19:14 "...or it could be the wolves...that works too..." Amy gulps. Did that bush just shake? Noooo, couldnt have. 19:15 Continueing on, shall we? "You girls are just jumping at shadows. C'mon, it's the middle of the day." "Well then let's go, you've got the map" 19:16 "Right..." amy shakes it off and keeps going. 19:17 "..." Nyssa decides to move one of her hands to her knife harness...just in case. "You guys should just relax..." The path leads up to a pile of boulders, leading towards the yawning cave entrance, stalag-mites, tites, and what have you giving it the look of a grinning, snaggletoothed maw. 19:18 *correction. The boulders form a slope leading down to the cave entrance. Looks like a bit of a downhill climb, but nothing too nasty. * Amy_Morrison shivers slightly. "Sammy, we're gonna want that lantern soon..." 19:19 "Got it right here" I hold up my arm to show it hanging on its handle. 19:20 "Should be fine. Unless you want me to deploy the rope?" "I think I can manage" 19:21 "Right. Let's not rush it down." "Seems easy enough." I test the rocks to see how they would work as a foothold. 19:22 They seem stable. You think. * Sammy_Carrion clips the lantern to her belt and starts a slow, careful decent 19:23 * Amy_Morrison will slowly start walking down, using whatever handholds she can find on her way. * Nyssa_Pritchart carefullly scales downwards, following the two. 19:25 It's not too long before you're to the base, the cavern mouth grinning at you. 19:26 *gulp* "Well...let's look inside I guess..." * Sammy_Carrion takes out the lamp and shines it ahead. "shall we?" "Why not?" Nyssa nods towards Sammy and Amy. "Let's go." 19:27 Sammy, your lamp flickers a little bit... when was the last time you checked the batteries? 19:29 "hmmm," I muse. "I hope this thing will keep..." "Hm? Something wrong?" 19:30 "that doesn't sound good" "It's been a while since I last refueled this, but there should be enough juice for at least today." You guys walk in a little bit, the rough, stalagtite heavy entrance giving way to smooth, natural rock walls. It smells funny, and there's little flecks of white on the ground. 19:31 "I'm gonan take a wild guess and say we shouldn't want to look up." "Eh? Why's that?" 19:32 "Guano." "Just, uh...cover your head. Should have brought an umbrella." 19:33 Continueing onward? "You mean like bat poop? What about it? It's everywhere but... oh... right..." I take a deep breath "don't look updontlookupdontlookup" * Amy_Morrison considers projecting a shield, but decides against it. what are the odds she gets pelted with *that* much bat quano? 19:34 You can still see light from the cave entrance, so chances are there are few bats here. "Let's...well, just keep your guard up. no clue what's gonna be around here..." 19:35 "Maybe a cool mineral deposit. Or some really awesome rock formations?" Or a yetti. Or something. 19:37 Amy starts muttering something under her breath as she keeps going forward with the rest. "Hm?" 19:38 "I've learned to trust those mutterings" "what muttering?" 19:39 Eventually, the group finds themselves at a split in the path... a pit leading to a natural cave spring 10 feet down... To the left is a natural foot path leading downwards, and to the right is a wide path around the edge of the pit. "Ooooh...let's investigate the spring." "What you were just muttering. So, where to from here?" "Wait!" 19:40 "It was just thinking, nothing major. As for the path...something just doesn't feel right..." "Hm...?" "call it...a gut feeling" 19:41 "It's a natural foot path, and it's not like we're the first ones here. I've heard there was mining in this mountain before." "Mining? huh..." Amy closes her eyes and tries to see if there's anything...hinky...going about 19:43 "What sort of mining?" 19:44 "Oh, some obscure alchemical material. I can't remember right off the top of my head." "Sammy?" amy's voice is getting a bit more nervous. "You sure that lantern will stay on?" 19:45 "Oh, huh..." Amy and Nyssa, it DOES feel like your magic is a little screwy. Same as it was at the hotspring. Except STRONGER "..." "Yeah, it's fine. Sense anything?" 19:46 "Yeah...whatever was messing with my magic back at the hostpring is back here. In spades." "Uh...heh..." Amy shifts her weight uncomfortably. "thing isn't right..." "wh-what she said...I'm just glad I'm on dry land though..." * Nyssa_Pritchart attempts to create a few sparks in her hand and see what happens... To the Left or the Right? 19:47 The sparks flare out then dissapear to nothing. * Amy_Morrison isn't gonna try any magic, she knows all too well what's gonna happen to *her*... 19:48 "The farther away we are from that spring, the better things are gonna be for me..." 19:49 "Maybe it's the shape of the cave? these walls are pretty thick, right? " "Well...that went normal, but better not to risk it." "Let's not investigate it, then..." drip... drip... drip... 19:50 Somewhere, a drop of water hits the pool. while Amy's magic + water usually means bad things, for some reason the dripping water has the girl looking for its source. of course she won't want to get too far into anything. 19:51 "So, we exploring some more or what?" 19:52 Its dripping off a long stalagtite hanging over the pit. "Up to Amy...I want to, but if she's not up to it." Drip... Drip... "Maybe...I mean I wanna find out what's screwing with my magic...but at the same time I won't be any help if we're gonna have to swim all there. "We can at least look a bit more..." 19:54 "Sure, then." Nyssa nods. drrrrrrrrrip "Oh, and when we get deeper...look for a standing pool of water. I wanna see if the magnetism is screw around here." 19:55 You trying your little magnet trick? 19:56 "There's a pool right over here" Down the left path, that is. * Sammy_Carrion points down to the spring 19:57 "let's check it out" "Amy, you wanna stay here? Or take a look at it?" 19:58 "As long as I don't have to go in..." 19:59 "Naw, those things are really chilly anyway. I'm gonna grab some of the water for my canteen though" *sploosh* That was a big drip. 20:00 "What am I, just a sppony bard now?" Amy pouts a bit. * Nyssa_Pritchart shrugs. "Just stay back a bit, I'll take a look at the pool. No need to risk anything." 20:01 * DM_DF is genuinely confused by what Amy meant. OK... ACTIONS NOW! WHERE ARE YOU GOING? 20:02 * Nyssa_Pritchart is heading to that spring * Sammy_Carrion goes to dip a canteen in the pool while Nyssa does her electric thingy. * Amy_Morrison is gonna wait next too sammy and give nyssa her space 20:03 Right... Going down to the spring? Along the way, you see a low alchove besides the path. 20:04 * Nyssa_Pritchart takes note of it...for now." "Hey, Sammy, wanna see what's there after?" 20:06 * Amy_Morrison will take "shelter" in that alcove 20:07 Amy... You walk in a little bit... Only to see a pair of beady red eyes staring at you. Then another, then another... then "SQuuuuuuueeeeek!".... 20:08 You really Cant stop here... this is bat country. "Ack!" amy ducks out of instinct "Sorry Amy, but apparently, this water is 'special' cause they sell it for 5 silver an ounce at the B&B" 20:09 "Holy!" "Hm? Amy?" Nysaa looks back. Too late. Your startled movements disturbs the mass of little black winged rats, and they flood out of the alchove. 20:10 "Gah! everyone move!" * Sammy_Carrion moves toward Amy to give her a hand. * Amy_Morrison lays flat on the ground, before launching a small barrage of ice bolts at any numbero f bats. 20:11 Its a truly massive swarm... They engulf the area, all moving towards the entrance. The only place to move to is the pool. "Oh, c-" Nyssa cuts her curse short as she heads over to Amy, trying to pull her back. "C'MON! WE HAVE TO GO!" 20:12 * Amy_Morrison will crawl (more accurately slither) on her belly towards the pool, covering her face as she does. Amy, your spell cuts off suddenly, only producing a thin trail of frost. 20:13 Sammy... You're getting buffeted by bats... what are you going to do? 20:15 In the chaos I grab a vial of Greek fire and blast it up to scatter the bats. 20:16 "What the hell...?" Nyssa continues to pull back Amy. "Your ice blast?!" 20:18 "I dont know! my magic's not working!" Amy's on the verge of tears, what can she do?" "Let me try!" Nyssa tries throwing her own blast of magic to keep them back. 20:19 Nyssa, the sonic boom... poofs. 20:20 wait, scratch that. 20:21 something happens, but not intill I know what youre putting forward. 20:23 * Amy_Morrison puts her head down and does whatever she can to calm herself down. Focus... 20:25 * Nyssa_Pritchart throws her sonic boom and watches what happens 20:26 SAMMY: Your attack is quite effective, pushing the the swarm back a bit due to the heat and noise. AMY: You manage not to utterly freak out, and get out of the alchove without to much bodily harm... Just a few scratches and bites. 20:27 NYSSA: The sonic snap effectively throws them into even greater chaos. They don't seem to be very capable of seeing where they're going though, as they thrash around, away from you rather than at you. The sound itself however seems... flat, like no reverberation off of the walls 20:29 NEXT ROUND, what are you doing? The situation is a little bit out of your favor... Sammy, a bat knocks against your lantern... it starts flickering maddly, before stabalizing again. * Amy_Morrison flails her staff around wildly, praying she hits something. 20:31 Now... you guys pretty much have two options: Stay here and ride out the swarm, jump into the pool and end the encounter, or go back up the path and see what happens. 20:32 thats 3 options. 20:33 "Everybody in the pool!" I drop to my skivvies a fast as possible and roll into the pool, keeping a hand at the edge and staying low to the water's surface. 20:34 "...the hell? You'd think that would..." Nyssa muses, but no time for that. "And Amy says she doesn't want to!" * Amy_Morrison swallows her pride and follows suit, but doesn't bother stripping down; just making sure she leaves her sack on land. "It won't kill you, now get in" 20:35 "Dammit..." * Nyssa_Pritchart just decides to jump in. 20:36 * Sammy_Carrion made sure to wrap her belongings in the coat. Sammy... You hear a loud pop as your lantern is quenched by the pool. * Amy_Morrison almost instantly surfaces with a moaning gasp, keeping her mouth above water as she tries to scan what the bats are doing. 20:38 ...dammit. scratch that... OKAY. The lantern is wrapped up in the coat. It is quite dark. "Amy! Sammy! You okay?" You are likely to be eaten by a grue. "Yeah, I'm fine." "I...I think so..." she's cold and wet, but her magic seems to be more or less under control. 20:39 "Just be careful, and remember to breathe..." 20:40 So yeah. You're treading water in a deep pool... Its actually quite warm... Seems to draw from the same source as the hotsprings. And its pitch dark. 20:41 * Sammy_Carrion feels over to her coat by the pool and pulls out a vile of greek fire and slowburns it, like a match. * Amy_Morrison is going to get out as soon as the bats are gone and not a moment before 20:42 " you can all still hear the bats overhead, rustling, but it's become noticably weaker as they file out for an early evening. 20:43 "So...what now? We just wait?" 20:44 "Yup. You holding up alright there, Amy?" "I...I..." the girl is half gasping, half moaning for breath as she treads water. not in danger of drowning but you both can tell she wants out NOW. 20:46 "Not good..." 20:47 Alright, let me better explain the experience of this water. It's basically like the hotspring, but a bit stronger. It's not that your magic has no reign, but rather that it feels inconsistant and out of sync. It's uncomfortable, like having a magical funnybone lightly poked over and over again. suffice it to say, Amy feels this more than Nyssa, and Sammy not at all. 20:50 "..." Amy starts blushing, her magic being routed through her body in ways it probably wasn't meant to go. 20:52 "You feeling okay, Amy?" 20:53 The rustling eventually dies off and the flutter of wings in the faint green glow eventually fades away. "Looks like they're gone. Let's get you out of here, Amy" "The water...not...good..." Amy starts scramblign for dry land as the sound of bats leaves. "Right..." 20:55 The screeching dies down... 20:56 * Sammy_Carrion gets out and starts toweling down with a blanket brought for a picnic. 20:57 Does she take the lantern back out? 20:58 yes of course. It sits on the ground lighting our feet. And whatever else the blue glow reaches 20:59 * Amy_Morrison shakily tries to call on her magic, using it to draw the water anyplace that wasn't on her body. "Dammit...If only we could fix that lantern, I bet I could juice it up..." 21:00 The lantern is flickering pretty badly... looks like a bat wanged it pretty hard. "It's working fine" I turn a dial and giggle it a little. "I should probably get Amy back for a change of fresh clothes. I can leave the lantern here if you want to explore more." 21:01 After a bit, it settles back down AMY: With your wet clothes... you just cant draw up the focus. Its all too... chaotic. "No way..." 21:02 "It's just a cave. They have regular tours of this one, don't they?" "Umm...can I use that towel sammy? please?" 21:03 "Sure, here." I pass it over. it's not THAT soggy. 21:05 * Amy_Morrison will wring it out and at least get the worst of it taken care of. her clothes are still damp but not drenched. 21:06 You manage to towel off to the point where youre not as effected. Turns out all you really needed was to dry your hair... Amy will find shedding the water from herself to be very difficult. Any spell that attempts to affect the water seems to work on a certain level, but sporadically and unevenly, kind of like flexing a cramped muscle. "So...do we dare still explore after that?" 21:07 "I don't think so...I mean there's no way my magic is gonna be able to do ANYTHING like this..." it also doesn't help that she's shivering slightly. "Yeah, seriously..." 21:09 "If you want you can stay, Nyssa. There shouldn't be anything dangerous living here. I just want to get Amy back before she catches a cold, and I wasn't very invested in the caves in the first place really." 21:10 "I'm...I think I can work. I just need...I need to dry off. that water..."she shakes her head. "I guess I'll investigate more..." 21:11 "It's like I can't concentrate, like there's so much...I cant think..." 21:12 * Amy_Morrison takes some deep breaths, trying to refocus her mind so her magic will be able to at least function. 21:14 "In any case..." Nyssa takes out her needle to float into the pool. 21:15 The needle, after referencing the map... points north, as expected. 21:16 ELSEWHERE "Goddamnit, how much farther do we have to lug this Boar?" "Hmmm..." =/ELSEWHERE 21:17 Right, so what are you guys doing? Zarrof holds the map away from his face and peers at it "Just over this ridge" He's said that for the past three ridges. after some attempt at relaxation, Amy is gonna test her magic, by trying to channel a portion of energy into a necklace. 21:19 * Sammy_Carrion drapes her coat over Amy and encourages her along. "Come on, let's get back. I want to relax a bit before an evening hike." 21:20 Amy, it looks like you've managed to get yourself under control, for now. "I dunno...I get the feeling we can find something here. call it a hunch..." 21:21 * Sammy_Carrion shrugs. "Don't look at me. I'm not the magical one here." 21:22 "Too late..." "...I dunno...I feel like investigating a little bit more. but that's me." 21:23 "And I can keep going, as long as we don't have to do any more swimming..." So, as far as unexplored area is concerned, you've got the De-batted alchove, and the path above... Not to mention a great big pool to swim in. 21:24 "Well, where do you want to go? I'll follow." 21:25 "Uhm...the other path?" Nyssa asks. 21:26 The path along side the edge of the pit. "I guess that's the safe play..." "You never know, there might be a grue down that way," I smirk. "Lead the way" 21:27 "What's a grue? Dont taunt the GM, Sammy. "Sure, I'll lead." Nyssa stood up and began to walk to said path. 21:33 RIGHT... the path is wide enough for 3 people to walk comfortably side by side, and its a 10 foot drop to the pool below. about 30 feet in, it opens up into a huge chamber, small streams flowing towards the pool, crossed with natural footpaths. To the north is what appears to be an oppening supported by wooden braces. The chamber looks like it continues farther to the southwest. 21:34 'This...is this a mining tunnel?" "Weird..." Nyssa runs her hand along the wall. Its too far to make out any details. 21:35 "No, I think this might just be a cave that the used for a central mining shaft. "Guess we're investigating that, huh..." "Wanna go check it out?" kk 21:36 As you get closer, you notice that theres a pile of rubble splayed out ward from the tunnel. "Hm..." 21:37 * Amy_Morrison looks to see if there's a hole anywhere that would explain the rubble "...how recent is this, again?" 21:38 It looks like the tunnel continues on a bit... before the way is blocked by rubble. "Looks like we know why this place is used for tourism now. Looks to be caved in. Mining hasn't been up here since the place became popular, and that's been years." 21:39 "Hm..." 21:41 "Weird..." Amy will tap around randomly, maybe she'll find a hollow spot out of luck... 21:43 SAMMY/NYSSA: You spot the tiniest glimmer of gold in the dust amongst the rubble. "Hm?" Like the dust is catching the light. 21:44 * Nyssa_Pritchart kneels down to examine it. "What'd you find?" "Eeeeeeh, I'd be careful. You never know what'll... is that GOLD? That can't be right I'm pretty sure it wasn't gold they mined here... 21:45 SAMMY: It looks *like* gold, but theres nothing in the surrounding rock to suggest there would be gold in the area. 21:46 * Sammy_Carrion is going to try and recover it. 21:47 In what? "What is this...I'm not relly sure?" 21:48 Looks like gold, but I can't really tell in this light. "Gold? it's gotta be like fools gold or something...right?" 21:49 "Take it outside, then..." "Wait! what about the lantern? 21:50 Alchemist's gold is black, and these mountains don't really have the makeup for Pyrite, at least I don't think so. 21:51 "Well..." IF you hold the lantern up close to the material, you'll notice that the larger samples are not bright yellow, but more of a coppery color. * Amy_Morrison tries to remember her old school stuff. she didn't pay that much attention to the random stuff... "The lantern's light is too dim and off color, but if I can just..." I take some of the dust on a wetted finger and place it on my tongue. "Ew..." Congratulations, Sammy has heavy metal poisoning. Mind is now 1d4. 21:52 j/k 21:55 "...maybe we should look into it tomorrow...I've had enough excitement for one day. and next time we should come AFTER the bats leave..." "Sure..." 21:56 "But we're supposed to leave tomorrow, aren't we? This isn't Gold though. Aw crap, what did they mine here? it's on the tip of my tongue " 21:57 Annnnnd so, we fade to black on our intrepid explorers. "Was it important?...in any case, let's get outta her.e" "copper, bronze?" Amy thinks of random stuff they could have mined START PART 3 18:52 So when we last left our "heroes" They were taking a much needed vacation. Currently, the girls are inside a cave, where they have run into a horde of bats, an underwater pond, and a collapsed mine entrance. 18:53 - Writefag_Chronicles changes nick to Nyssa_Pritchart "So...yeah. What now?" 18:54 They right now, theyve got two exits: One to the west, deeper into the cave, and one to the east, towards the cave entrance. 18:56 "I think I'll head in a little deeper...you two coming along?" 18:57 "I...I guess." 18:58 ELSEWHERE Tom will be painstakingly roasting his boar over a low heat on a spit with Ivan, and has been doing so for the last 4 hours or so. 18:59 "I don't know, do we even know what time it is yet? "Considering how long we've spent in here, it wouldn't be wrong to assume it's the afternoon..." 19:00 "Good guess I think..." Amy's still a bit apprehensive about the whole thing, but the fact that she can control her magic helps her nerves. "Time flies when you're having fun, but if you guys still want to, then we can keep going..." It was around 10:00 when you lot entered the caves 19:01 - Charm changes nick to Amy_Morrison or at least left for them 19:02 "Then let's go!" Nyssa started leading the way again. "...And let's hope we don't run into any more swarms." "Oh yeah...no more bats please..." 19:03 * Thomas_Blackstone is lulled into a trance by the smell of roasting meat, watching the spiited piggy like a hawk. * Sammy_Carrion shrugs and follows along. 19:04 So then, onward to the west? mise well "Still...I noticed something." Nyssa brushes her hands off a few times. "I threw my blast...and it sounded kinda muted. It didn't really ehco..." 19:05 Tom will hear a significant amount of commotion as several larger coaches rumble up the hill, each with plenty of chatter. Nyssa, it would seem like the sound wave hit the walls... then stopped. 19:07 "Maybe what's in these walls is...sound absorbant?" The path narrows down to the point where you can only walk through one at a time. "HELLO" I call out down the hall, listening for an echo. 19:08 "Hello! Helloooo Hellloooo Hellooo hellooo ellooo looo ooo oo" 19:09 Yep, thats an echo alright. "...huh. That rules out that." Nyssa steps forward. "I'll go first, then." "Sounds like an echo to me. That's pretty bizarre..." * Sammy_Carrion takes up the rear * Amy_Morrison will close her eyes and try to see if she can find any magic around. 19:10 Amy will find no such thing, beyond that which her friends give off. Amy, roll Mind or Soul or any relevent magic stat. * Nyssa_Pritchart is walking forward on this narrow part first. Nevermind. 19:11 After about 10 meters, it widens back out into another large chamber, with a bunch of branches leading from it. 19:12 "Oh, you've... * Nyssa_Pritchart sighs. 19:13 Imediately to the south is a rickety foot bridge crossing over the lake-pit. 3 paths spread out to the west: NW, W, and NE. "Well, this is a pretty complex cave system. Where do you think we should go? Unless you're rather just turn back." * Thomas_Blackstone pays no mind to the coaches, basting the pork in sauce and collected grease drippings for the hundredth times. 19:14 "Just the bridge, it's the most memorable. I'd rather not try getting lost in that cave system." 19:15 "Gimme a second, I might be able to pick something up." 19:16 There dosnt seem to be any ambiant magic in the area, Amy. screw looking for magic. Amy's gonna rely on a combination of gut and women's intuition 19:17 Tom will hear calls of awe and excitement as they pass by. If Tom wants to look at the coaches, he'll see various kids of school age Just a few years younger than himself. 19:20 AMY: Its pretty weird... the deffinate lack of magic is just a tad off putting, and leaves you feeling a little light headed and distracted. 19:21 * Amy_Morrison stumbles arouynd a bit, as if she's a bit off-balance before leaning on a wall. 19:22 "Whoa, Amy, are you okay?" I step forward to steady the mage. After a moment, it passes... but still... "I'm fine...just a bit disoriented. the walls..." 19:23 "The walls? Are they doing something?" 19:24 "Maaaybe we should go after all. The air might be a little stuffy in here." "I'm fine!" Amy pleads "it's just they all look the same...I got dizzy." 19:25 "That's not natural, really...let's just go over the bridge and go back, fast. * Thomas_Blackstone will throw a distracted look at the coaches... but a few extra tourists are NOT enough to distract a man from his meat 19:26 The kids, about 30 or so of them about cut down between male and female, all well groomed and in matching, but well maintained uniforms. 19:27 "Alright, is that okay Amy?" Crossing the bridge? Yep. 19:28 "I guess..." * Thomas_Blackstone snorts... Why didnt HE ever get to go to any places like this when he was a teen? 19:29 The bridge leads out to an out cropping in the rock... with a narrow ledge leading to another out cropping to the east. Below is 10 foot drop directly into the soup. 19:30 "Hang on tight..." * Nyssa_Pritchart goes first to test the bridge stability. Now amy's nervous... 19:31 The bridge is perfectly fine... old, with a few loose timbers, but otherwise stable. 19:32 "Looks fine..." After not too long, a graying man walks up to you and Ivan. He looks like he was imposing and powerful, but he's clearly past his prime. he's carrying a waster over his shoulder and wears a miliarty exorcise uniform. "No one told us there was going to be a cookout tonight, this isn't going to cost extra is it?" He looks to see your slightly more dirty appearance. "Or maybe I'm asking the wrong people..." 19:35 * Amy_Morrison will walk across the bridge and steel her nerves for a jump, * Sammy_Carrion will carefully scootch across, having done this before, but never have gotten used to it. 19:36 * Thomas_Blackstone looks from Ivan to the military man. "Uhh... I dont know what YOURE thinking, but we had to go out and catch this ourselves... 19:40 - Left: DM_Harper (Harper@sux-45B47B1D.hsd1.pa.comcast.net) - Joined: DM_Harper (Harper@sux-45B47B1D.hsd1.pa.comcast.net) 19:42 (Lets try that again) Across the bridge, you find your selves standing on an out cropping of rock overlooking the water below. To the east is a *very* narrow path leading to another outcropping of rock. One false step, and your going straight into the drink. 19:43 The Military man scratched his head. "Well I kinda would have guessed for wild boar, but I was wondering if the cookout was going to cost the school any more. Ya see, they're pretty stingy in budgeting, but I'll go ask the owner about it." he makes to leave. "NOW do we use the rope?" "please." 19:44 * Thomas_Blackstone scratches his head "What the hell was that about?" * Nyssa_Pritchart is going to take it out. "Sure thing." 19:46 "I think he thinks that we're cooks preparing a feast for the young'ns coming in." Ivan seems a bit tickled about it, but then thinks. "Ya know, even with your 3 lady friends, there should be enough meat on this ol' hog for the whole deal." The boar you took down IS rather massive. It would easily feed everyone at the moment. 19:47 * Nyssa_Pritchart is going to anchor the rope with a piton. 19:48 * Thomas_Blackstone shrugs "Whatever you say, man. Its not like we can take it with us anyway..." "So, let's see..." Nyssa attaches the other end of the rope to another piton and takes careful aim before firing the other end. With her wristbow. 19:51 NYSSA: THUNK! Your crossbow bolt pitons itself deep into the rock, drawing the rope tight. 19:52 * Nyssa_Pritchart smiles happliy. "Okay! Looks good!" 19:54 Using a firm grip on the rope, I carefully scootch across after everyone else has started. 19:55 3 * Nyssa_Pritchart manages to carefully make it across. 19:56 "Whew. Wow, Sammy, you should make a ton of these and market them for profit." 19:57 "Quality... over... Quanity..." I'm concentrating on getting across first. 19:58 * Amy_Morrison will carefully make her way across. 19:59 "Call them collectors items?" Nyssa and Amy manage to make it across without incident. SAMMY: Halfway across, your foot slips! Good thing you managed to get hold of the rope in time: You're now dangling over the water.... but now the pitons coming loose. Someone on the other side's going to have to act fast! 20:00 "ACK!Can we please have this conversation another time?" I say as I dangle. 20:01 "Hang on!" Amy revierws all her stored spells...perhaps she can make something on the fly? 20:02 "Oh. Hell." Nyssa immediately decides to pull the rope piton towards hr with her magic and possibly reanchor it again. * Amy_Morrison concentrates and tries something that ordinarily would make no sense: to summon a bird. Maybe with some tweaking she can just give sammy the ability to fly? 20:04 SAMMY: You feel almost weightless now! 20:05 * Amy_Morrison is holding her staff over the pit, focusing every ounce of magic she can muster into keeping the alchemist aloft. * Sammy_Carrion gasps for a second, and then starts pulling up towards the ridge. Once I get up to the outcropping, I pull myself to a safe space "turn the fall back on!" * Sammy_Carrion is not too hot about being weightless... 20:06 * Nyssa_Pritchart is about to use her magic before she witnesses this sight. * Amy_Morrison will dispel the magic as soon as sammy is on solid footing "...I guess that works too..." 20:07 Sammy, you overcompansate just a little bit as youre pulling yourself up onto the ridge, flinging yourself into the air the air and onto your rump. But atleast you're save... and dry. * Thomas_Blackstone taps his foot "I wonder where those girls are anyway, the foods almost done. "Sammy! You alright?" 20:08 * Sammy_Carrion sighs. "I'm fine, just a little freaked is all. Let's get out of here. That's almost enough excitement for one day for me..." 20:09 "yeah...besides I'm pretty much tapped." 20:10 "Then out we go." 20:11 This outcropping is quite a bit bigger than the last. As sammy comes over with her lantern, the party can make out a small encampment, with a pair of tents, a cold firepit, and a wide, solid oak chest. 20:12 "Hm? What's this, a former camping trip?" "Well...this is weird." Everything looks very old, worn from abandonment. 20:13 "Really..." I go over to the chest. "I wonder what's in here..." There's a huge, heavy looking deadlock dangling off the front of the chest. 20:14 "Be careful! it might be booby-trapped" "A booby trapped camping chest?" "Huh... My treasure sence is tingling..." Tom says to no one in particular... 20:15 * Sammy_Carrion inspects the lock for corrosion or chances to be jimmied open. "why would they booby trap something like this?" I take out some acid to corrode the lock. 20:16 Sure enough, the owner lady comes out to Tom and Ivan. "Listen, I'm sorry to bother you about this, but apparently the students from the Prep Academy are under the impression that this cookout is for them. Now I don't usually ask this of hunters who capture game around her, but would you be willing to go along with it? Their yearly business really means alot to me. I'll give you and your friends a free stay later on!" "You'll have to ask the boy Lisa, he's the one that caught it, right there Tom?" Ivan slaps you hard on the back. * DM_Harper sighs... "We've got plenty, its fine..." 20:17 * Thomas_Blackstone sighs "We've got plenty... its fine..." 20:18 * Nyssa_Pritchart watches carefully. The pig is done soon enough, and the students come to watch it finish. Some of the girls seem pretty impressed, and most of them are pretty as well. "Wow, did you REALLY kill that thing" they swoon. The lock pops off, the rusty metal giving off noxeous fumes as it dissolves." 20:19 The lock pops off, the rusty metal giving off noxeous fumes as it dissolves." ((DAMMIT...)) 20:20 "Alright, here goes..." I carefully and slowly lift the lid, hoping nothing jumps out at me." * Nyssa_Pritchart watches this all carefully. "Ah heheh, yep. Gave a pretty tough fight, too!" He makes a show of sharpening up a pair of carving knives that he had handy. 20:22 This display makes the girls giggle and whisper amongst themselves, though Tom draws alot of angry glares from the boys in the group. The lid opens with a slow creak.. 20:23 creeeeeeeeeeaaaaaak Aaaaaand... at first glance, its full of clothes and some miscleanious adventuring gear. 20:24 "Well that's unimpressive..." "Anything interesting?" 20:25 * Sammy_Carrion carefully sorts through the equpiment. "I don't know, looks kind of unimpressive..." As you're rooting around, you find a sack. 20:26 "But then, it's just random enough to find this here in the first place." I pause as I find the sack "Hello, what's this?" "Wonder how long all the stuff HAS been here in the first place." 20:27 Judging from all the bat guano in the entrance, no ones been this way in a long time. "That is kinda weird..." Going to look in the sack? 20:28 "I thought this place offered cave excursions, so...why has no one else here, again?" Of course, before opening it, I carefully feel up and weight it, to see what might be inside first. 20:29 Its heavy, thats for sure. It jingles a bit. Feels like coins. 20:30 "Money maybe?" I open it up carefully and look inside. 20:31 Its a nice little sack of gold, that it is. They seem to be of many denominations, from all over the world. 20:32 Wierd...what is THIS doing here?" Seems to be enough to buy a fine blade, or a damn good horse. "Could be from spies, or maybe just some adventurers. Looks a little too old for us to pick up on any trails though. 20:33 Theres still the tents... "This is creepy..." 20:34 "Lets check the tents, see what we have" 4 OooooooOOooOooOoooooh..... * Nyssa_Pritchart is going to peek into one of those. 4 Oh, its just the wind howling through the entrance... 20:35 Nothing too special in the tent... just a bedroll, a pillow, a backpack... a bowl... a pile of bones... 20:36 A dagger... Stained, rusty dagger... 20:37 "Oh jeeze..." I put my lantern down and search around, trying to determine the scene, using my investigation training. "Is that really...rust?" Nyssa asks omniously. The other tent is quite empty, bereft of bedroll or anything else. 20:38 "Looks like someone was a turncoat..." * Amy_Morrison instantly ducks out upon seeing the bones. NOT what she needed. 20:39 As Tom carved and handed out the wild ham, one girl on the smaller side, timidly asked "Excuse me? Are you Thomas Blackstone?" 20:40 "THis is just creepy...we need to scram, now." After a quick pause, she applogizes and turns away, blushing, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't impose, I just thought I recognized you from somewhere..." It does indeed look as if the body was murdered, presumably in its sleep, judging from the dried blood in the bedroll. 20:41 * Sammy_Carrion goes to inspect the rest of the tent. Anything about the knife and the things left behind? 20:42 Just your regular old back stabbing knife. Everything there is rather moldered, picked over by rats and insects. * Thomas_Blackstone stops in his tracks, turning back to her. "Err, yes, yes I am... Do I know you?" 20:45 "This is kind of creepy. We should get out..." 20:46 "Now?" Nyssa said. 20:47 Crossing back over the ledge like a bunch of little girls? Or just jumping into the pool out of fright? 20:48 Ledge, of course. "I could try...I mean I think there's enough in the tank to get us across, but it's..." You cross safely. "Well, we were on our way out in the first place, weren't we? Let's try to take the case back to the inn. I'll be able to tell what this is about with better lighting" 20:49 The girl blushes deeper. "Uh no, I'm Bianca Mercier, pleased to meet you." she courtsies. "I just saw you during the award ceremony..." "Yeah, sure..." 20:51 This perks up the ears of another, prettier girl and her two friends. "Wait you're THE Thomas Blackstone, who fought off three undead dragons!" As you get closer to the entrance, you see Beatrice, kneeling behind a stalagmite. She's holding a staff pointed towards the cave mouth. It seems like she's talking to someone.... 20:53 *Gasp* A look of panic crosses my face as I get sight of her. I force it back into a contortion of what's "normal" 20:54 * Amy_Morrison walks back out, intrigued at what the older witch has in store 20:55 * Thomas_Blackstone 4 tries to remember what the hell she's talking about... "Oooh man... That thing... ahh, think nothing of it..." * Nyssa_Pritchart womders what SHE's here for. 20:56 Beatrice dosnt seem to notice the group. "Yes, they're in the cave... No, there's no other exits. Seems like they're just bumbling around in there for fun." 20:57 "Uhhh, wait, I think you're getting me mixed up with someone else. I only fought off ONE undead dragon." "... And his army of crazed fanatics." 20:59 * Nyssa_Pritchart keeps quiet but keeps a grip onto her knives... 21:00 Amy, as you get closer, she starts jumping up. "Oooooh heeeeeey... What are you doing here? I was just going for a stroll, heh heh heh..." "So, who ya talking to?" I try and act as though nothing has happened, lifing an end of the chest. 21:01 "Long story...listen, do you know anything about this place? For some reason it's making my magic go..." she yawns heavily. "it goes all weird." "Me? What? I wasnt talking to- HEY, what do you have there?" She quickly changes the subject. 21:02 "Oh this, we found it." I try to remain coy - Amy_Morrison has quit IRC: Quit: 21:03 "Oh wow, that's even cooler, you held off a whole army?! I'm sorry how rude of me, I'm Marie, this is Jeanne and Corsica" she motions to her friends and courtsies, low enough to where you can see a bit of cleavage under her tunic. "Ohhh, yeah... these mountains work HAVOK on magic. I was just coming out here to investigate. Yeah. Its odd that I met you out here, though. This cave isnt even on the map. 21:05 * Thomas_Blackstone is currently the battlefield where two mighty forces, His Brain and his *ahem* are engaged in a mighty duel to the death. "Ahhh, yes, very nice to meet you. And it was nothing that a little bit of wit and skill couldnt take care of, I assure you." "Sure it is, it's right here in the pamphlet" I dig it out of my coat pocket and read off. "Lotus cave, a cave that was once the cite of an... Imperium mine. THAT's what it's called. They used to mine imprium, well that makes sense..." 21:06 "So, yeah." "So, yeah..." She carries on the awkward silence for a bit... "Err... GOTTA GO!" She's off. 21:07 "Well that was weird... Come on, lets get this back. Maybe Tom caught something to eat" 21:09 "Oh, I'm sure you're quite 'skilled'." She's obviously flirting with you. Bianca is still standing there, looking flustered. 21:10 "See you later~" Nyssa says as she runs off. 21:11 Tom goes coughs, flustered. "Oh, well, yes, I have to be, doing what I do..." Sammy, Amy, and Nyssa get back without much hassle, and you can hear the commotion of alot of different people, and the smell of cooking. Amy seems disorriented since leaving the cave, and so heads back to the inn with Sammy to put the case away for later investigation. 21:12 Three birds sit on the roof of the inn, watching with great interest. Marie's voice goes down to a whisper, "Say, there's a secret hotspring that me and my friends heard of, we're going to sneak off tonight to take a dip, care to join us?" 21:14 As Amy goes to bed, I try to determine a little big more about our victim from the effects before going out to get food. 21:16 * Thomas_Blackstone blinks "... what? * Nyssa_Pritchart appears from nowhere to SURPRISE GLOMP her boyfriend! "Hiiiiiii~" "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 21:17 "You heard me," She smiles mischeiviously, dangerously close to Tom, "you want to come out for a dip?" 6It's Super Effective! "Hey, who are the girls?" * Thomas_Blackstone spins around, facing nyssa. "Heeey, uh, have fun doing whatever you were doing?" He tries to be block her view. 21:18 "Yeah, but I missed you." Nyssa said. "THough caves were kinda scary." Those* 21:21 Marie's eys flash with instinct, "Oh, do you know Tom?" Bianca has kind of shrunken way, but manged to whisper, that's Nyssa Pritchart. Marie moves up very close underneath Tom's arm with her girls flanking her. She has a cofident smile on her face. 21:22 "Yeah, I do." Nyssa said. "I'm Nyssa, you are?" 21:23 * DM_Harper feels like he's surrounded by a pack of slavering wolves. His face goes ashen as he tries to take a step away from Marie. "Uh yeah, yknow, some students from a private school, up here on a field trip. Yeah, uhhh... yeah..." 21:24 "Field trip? What kinda field trip?" "Marie LeGirard, daughter to the 14th Duke of Lorraine, and it's just a yearly class trip" 21:26 Marie carresses Tom's arm in a show of sensuality. "We don't really get out enough, with classes and all" 21:27 "Ah, you're part of the aristocrasy? * Nyssa_Pritchart made a move to hitch onto Tommy's other arm. 21:28 * DM_Harper wishes he had some of Sammies smoke bombs. Smoke bombs solve EVERY tricky situation. "So uh, yeah. Caught a boar." He nods at the boar. "Yep. Eat up. Its good. Spent all day cooking it, in fact. Yep." 21:29 "Well yes, something like that. I try not to let it how I see those who are... less fortunate than I." "A boar? Can we have some? I'm really hungry after my trip..." 21:30 * Nyssa_Pritchart is subtly tugging on his arm now. * Sammy_Carrion walks up, " Eh, all I could say was that he was a man and /maybe/ a theif. I don't thin-" I see the scene before me. "Hey Ivan, could I get a rib?" I get my food and rush off." 21:32 "eeek. Yeah. sure..." He walks over, a Nyssa attached to his arm. One handed, he starts carving away a choice piece. 21:33 "Mmmmm, that looks great..." 21:34 "Yep... slow roasted to perfection..." "Oh dear, Tom, could you carve me a piece too," Marie and her groupies attach to the other arm. "I think our plates were a little light." 21:35 "Oh, yeah, sure." Somehow... SOMEHOW, he manages to extracate himself, carving off more meat... * Sammy_Carrion sits off to the side, drinking from a flask and eating the ribs. "Eh heheheheh, poor SOB" 21:36 * DM_Harper looks at sammy pleadingly. Smooooke boooooomb he mouths. 21:37 * Nyssa_Pritchart immedately latches on once he's done carving. "Soooooooo, the boar hunt? Wanna tell me about it?" * Sammy_Carrion puts her hands up "Forgot em" I mouth back with a totally unappologetic smile on her face. 21:39 * DM_Harper manages a menacing glare at sammy before looking back at Nyssa. "Oh, swimingly, m-dear. Went out with Ivan over there." He manages to mouth "HEEEEELP ME" while nodding at him. "Nearly got gored, but... yknow, that happens." 21:40 "Oooh, how dangerous..." Ivan is looking slightly terrified, slightly tickled at the whole ordeal. he shows off his carving knife to show he's busy. 21:41 "Oh, but I'm sure you were more than a match for the beast right Tommy?" The other two eccho "Yeah, right Tommy?" 21:42 * DM_Harper twitches, trying desperately to stay compossed "Its Tom. And yes, nothing me and 3 feet of... good steel couldnt handle." Couldnt help himself. 21:43 "Ooooh, I'll bet" Marie's hand moves down to rub Tom's thigh a bit. "So, are you going to come to the secret spring with us? What was your name? Nyssa was it? You can come too if you want I guess." 21:44 "So, Tommy...wanna go for a dip later?" Nyssa says, slightly tugging on him. 21:47 * Thomas_Blackstone looks over at Nyssa "Sure, would love to." * Nyssa_Pritchart smiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiles at everyone, especially the other girls 21:48 The girls smile back, the intentions behind their eyes make the smiles acidic Sammy, you notice a couple of guys occasionally looking your way as they chat amongst themselves. 21:49 * Nyssa_Pritchart manages the most innocent smile she can as she leans against Tommy. 21:51 * Sammy_Carrion rolls her eyes and gets back to food and drink * Thomas_Blackstone huffs a sigh of relief... that wasnt so hard. "Sorry girls." He smiles at Nyssa and tries to steer her quickly away. 21:53 * Nyssa_Pritchart sighs and leans against him as they're walking away. "So, have fun?" 21:54 "Meet us just outside the building two hours after nightfall Tommy." They smile and whisper amonst each other, giggling. 21:58 "Yeeeah, though I kinda wish I went with you..." "I don't I don't think I would have been able to carry that boar all the way here" Ivan gives a hearty laugh. Those girls would have been vultures regardless. "" 22:00 "Wanna head back to the room? I could do with a nap for a little..." 22:01 A couple of boys detach from the herd, and amble over to Sammy, sitting on either side of her. "Hey there, you here on vacation too?" one of them says. "I dont remember you from school..." * Sammy_Carrion gives a smile "Yeah, something like that" 22:03 "You're from the Prep Academy right? Yeah, I'm a few years ahead of you guys" 22:04 "Sammy Carrion" I introduce myself * Thomas_Blackstone laughs "Sure, I could do with a bit of a nap myself" He gives a fake yawn "Im just exhausted." 22:05 "Sure thing, then..." 22:08 Tom and Nyssa will go back to the room and find alot of the clothing and equipment from the oak chest organized on the floor and Amy sound asleep with some food on the nightstand next to her covered in a silver dome. 22:15 "... Whats going on in here?" 22:18 Nyssa will definitely explain, but for now, we wait until next time to discover the mysteries of the secret spring! 22:35 Right. The BBQ is in full swing. Tom is currently getting molested, Amy is off unconcious amongst a dead man's belongings, and Sammy, well, sammy is just sitting there. 22:37 A group of boys, still in their uniforms, are sitting there chatting amongst themselves... a couple of them seem to glance at sammy, then more chatter. This repeats itself several times. * Sammy_Carrion rolls her eyes and gets back to food and drink 22:42 This carries on intill a small pouch is thrown down in the middle the group, and a pair of the boys dissengage, walking towards Sammy. One's short and portly, with heavy jowls... its actually kind of a disturbing look for someone so young. The other has an athletic build but smooth features. 22:43 * Sammy_Carrion doesn't really pay them much heed until it's obvious they're walking straight for her. "Yes?" I ask, only half-interested in their dealings. "Hey There!" the athletic one calls to sammy. The fat one is silent. 22:45 "Yes. My name is Timothy Waynewright the third, and this is my good friend Stanley, and we're having a bit of a disagreement..." He talks with this haughty affect. His teeth sparkle. 22:47 The jowled one is silent, nodding. "Oh really, what's that got to do with me?" Great, a kid with a number after his name... 22:50 "Right!" He coughs into his clenched fist. "Well, we cant agree on just what you are... You are quite the androgenous person. Your clothes and... shape... suggest a male, but Stanley here seems to think that you are a female." "A girl, deffinately." The jowled one quips in a low, husky growl. 22:54 A third boy gets up, and starts to walk over, but is tugged back into the mass... He looks flushed as hell. 22:55 A smirk passes over my face. I quite thoroughly enjoy these questions. I put my hands behind my head and lean back, crossing my booted feet. "So, does Stanley have any reason as to why he thinks I'm a girl?" 22:57 "Too short, too slight." He rumbles. "Good Guess." 23:00 "Aaaaah, you're crazy Stanley, he's just waifish..." 23:01 "My friend Tom over there is pretty slight, and he was shorter than me not too long ago." I keep smirking. "Any other reason?" 23:03 They both look over, and stare for a moment at the spectacle of a man being tugged in two differant directions like a human wishbone. "Hmph. I just know. You carry yourself like a girl." 23:06 The smirk widens. "So what are the odds against me? Don't I get a cut into this?" I should really just tell them already. This is really starting to get sadistic I think to myself with an internal chortle. 23:09 "Hmmmm, yeees... 3:1 against you being female." The third boy manages to get away from the group, and is starting to make his way over. "Cut? Of what, the pride? This is a GENTLEMENS bet." 23:10 - DM_Harper changes nick to Thomas "Well I guess that would leave me out then. I'm no man. Stanley has a good eye." Up comes my shit-eating grin - Thomas changes nick to DM_Harper 23:11 "Though I do try to be gentle." 23:12 Stanley starts to chuckle to himself. Timothy grimaces. "Prove it then." The thrid boy is close enough that you can make him out in the firelight, dark haired and wiry. "Will you two idiots get back over here?" 23:14 "I think I know where you're getting with this. Too bad I won't oblidge." I pull out my government identification. "Samantha Carrion, Courier, First Class. I usually go by Sam or Sammy though." 23:15 Crystal Dragon Damnit, It's just too fun being coy, I think to myself. 23:17 Timothy leans in, looks close, pouting. "I dont believe you, that has to be fake." Stan just starts laughing some more, his jowls wiggling. The newcomer drags Timothy back. "Hey, you heard her. Leave her alone. Bloody hell... Im sorry about this..." 23:21 * Sammy_Carrion laughs out at the whole ordeal. "Heh, It's okay. Every once in a while, someone makes the same mistake. For some it's a relief" I take off my oversized overcoat to show off what slight curve nature has given so far. "Don't judge a girl by her overcoat." Done eating, I throw back on my gloves. 23:24 Jowls keeps laughing, teeth grimaces some more, and they walk back to the rest of the group. Dark and Wiry stays behind... "Look, you might not care, but it's not... right. Ahhh, let me make it up to you... We're having this little after party, at this little hiden spring... you want to come?" 23:25 "Really, it's not much of a problem" I'm still chuckling "But sounds fun enough, mind if I bring a friend?" 23:27 "Aaah, yeah, sure..." He rubs the back of his head, looking at his feet. "Just be back here in 2 hours." 23:29 "Alright, see you then" I throw my coat over my shoulders and walk off, shaking my hips as I go to taunt Timothy just a bit more. START PART 4 19:15 Our heroes find themselves getting towels and torches, and Sammy is shaking Amy awake gently. 19:16 "Comeon, wake up! Don'tcha want to explore a bit more" Sammy earns herself a slap in the face for her efforts as Amy flails in the bed. * Amy_Morrison whimpers a bit before muttering an apology, she hadn't meant to hit the alchemist... 19:17 "Sorry...my leg just cramped up..." Amy said, her breath strained * Sammy_Carrion is surprised. "I'm sorry too, I just got invited to go to a little party. Thought you might want to go" I stop to think "I have a cream for that I think..." 19:18 The sun has set and been as such for about an hour and a half. It's almost time to meet the students sneaking out. 19:19 "oow~~...p-please...if you've got something, I'd appreciate it." - Joined: Thomas_Blackstone (Harper@sux-45B47B1D.hsd1.pa.comcast.net) 19:20 * Sammy_Carrion takes out a bowl, a packet of powder, and some water and mixes them into a paste. She then starts to very carefully rub the mixture into the muscle. "That better? It should be relaxing your muscle" 19:22 * Amy_Morrison is still gritting her teeth but the pain seems to be fading. And Amy's also blushing. "You know...it would be really wkward if someone came in right now..." "Don't jynx it" I say with a wink 19:23 * Amy_Morrison will eventually get up and test her leg. It seems to be working well enough. 19:24 "So, what kind of party? I mean... 19:25 "Oh, some students from the Prep Academy came up. Apparently there's an out of the way spring that they want to hang out at" 19:26 "Oh...does that invite extend to me as well?" Amy's got big puppy dog eyes on, even though she's made clear that the local hot springs do wacky shit to her magic. 19:27 * Sammy_Carrion smirks. "Of course. How could I NOT bring you along?" 19:29 "Okay. Wait, this late?" 19:30 "You don't think those teachers would let both sides into the same spring do you?" 19:31 "No...so what the boys get first picks again? Seems kinda perferential..." Amy frowns 19:33 "huh? What's that mean?" Sammy doesn't realy get it. * Thomas_Blackstone meanders along, rooting through the towels "Uh, you know WHY this is a secret spring, right?" 19:35 "GAH!" My mind is off Amy's reference to parties and on Tom. "Knock, would ya!" 19:37 * Thomas_Blackstone sniffs "Huh? Oh, right. Sorry. Anyone seen Nyssa? We're going to be late..." When he's satisfied, he pulls a towel off the rack. 19:39 "She's probably outside already. So why's it called a "secret spring?" - Joined: Writefag (Writefag@sux-97A06004.lv.lv.cox.net) - Writefag changes nick to Nyssa - Nyssa changes nick to Nyssa_Pritchart 19:40 "I figure we probably don't want to know..." * Nyssa_Pritchart is somewhere...or something. 19:41 "I dunno, but Im assuming its something they dont want the teachers to know about. Weird stuff going on, probably." He shoves something into the rolled up towel. "I wouldnt even be going... but hey, I get to spend time with Nyssa, so whatever." 19:42 * Sammy_Carrion wipes her hands of the lotion and turns to Amy. "So, you want to come along or what? I'd hate to go without you." "Well, I guess if we're gonna be there we need to get go-" Amy's train of thought jumps the rail (and the shark for that matter) ass she mis-steps and causes a 4-person pileup, with sammy on the very bottom right underneath Amy. 19:43 "Oww...my foot..." 19:44 "wat" 19:45 "Dragon damnit, get up Tom!" I slowly get out from under Amy and help her to the bed. * Nyssa_Pritchart is near you guys, then, and standing up. 19:46 Amy's leg buckles as she tries to get to bed. "I...I think I broke something..." She's tearing up at this point, silently both weeping and cursing * Thomas_Blackstone is still trying to figure out how the universe conspired for this to happen... he cant move... 19:47 * Sammy_Carrion inspects her foot and ankle. "Does it hurt here?" I press a few different points to see what's up. "Oh damnit, this is all my fault. I shouldn't have used that much relaxant." "Here, can you rotate your ankle?" "...uhm...?" * Thomas_Blackstone jumps to his feet. "Oh crap, are you alright?" 19:48 Amy howls in pain when sammy pushes on the inside of her ankle, which she can't turn. 19:49 "Uh-oh..." * Thomas_Blackstone sighs... "It dosnt look TOO bad... But she deffinatly needs to stay off of it." * Sammy_Carrion rotates the ankle anyway and doesn't hear anything pop. "Well, it doesn't look like anything's broken, thankfully. Looks like it's just a bad sprain." 19:50 the resultant scream echoes throughout the room, As amy's potentially at risk of passing out "I need...water...and some space...please..." 19:51 "I'm so sorry. Here, let me go grab something. I should have just normally massaged the cramp out..." I go for some field dressings and something for the pain. "Wait!" "Oh, that didn't sound good at all..." * Amy_Morrison clutches at her staff as a blue glow envelops her ankle. It doesn't look like she's trying to heal it just yet though... "Here, chew this and lay down" I have some leafs in my hand. "I know they'll be bitter, but it'll relax you." 19:53 "well that worked..." seeing blank looks she added. "Somethign I pickedu p at school, lets me see what the extent of injuries are...but yeah I'm not gonna be able to walk on this until I fix it..." "This is gonna take a while...sammy, can you come here please?" 19:54 "Just chew the leaf will ya? It'll make me feel better." I go over to dress the wound, applying a salve that's warm to the touch. * DM_Harper raises an eyebrow * Sammy_Carrion is quite flustered, convinced it's her fault * Thomas_Blackstone raises an eyebrow. Really, this time. 19:55 * Amy_Morrison pulls sammy's face right next to hers and whispers harshly. 19:56 * Nyssa_Pritchart just watches this. 19:57 "B-but, I can't go with you like this! I can stay, don't worry. They're just some stupid prep students." "GO!" Amy's not gonna take no for an answer here. 19:58 * DM_Harper rubs the back of his neck uncomfortably "UH, I NEED TO GO CHECK ON SOMETHING, COME ON NYSSA" He grabs her hand, scrabbles out the door. 19:59 * Sammy_Carrion looks side to side. "Are you /sure/? I mean, really, I think you'd be better off if you had someone here... for moral support or... something" I'm bumbling. I really don't want to leave Amy here... * Nyssa_Pritchart is equally uncomfrtable as she's dragged out but doesn't protest. 20:00 "GO!" Amy points out the door, adamant about her decision. She's staring right at sammy and the alchemist can tell Amy is serious. Her ankle is wrapped in a cocoon of water, she'll likely be spending the night fixing it. 20:01 "You wanna risk the wrath of the whatever from high atop the thing?" "Uh, so do YOU still want to go the spring?" * DM_Harper looks at Nyssa. "Yes she does! now go on! And tell me everything when you get back!" 20:02 * Sammy_Carrion hesitates for a bit, but grabs her bag and towel. "I'll tell you every second" and starts to walk out. "Do you want me to get you anything before I go" I say before I leave. Apparently amy's mastered the basics of getting stuff to move on thier own. "I'll manage, you have fun!" "...sure, why not?" 20:03 "Okay, going!" I close the door behind me and sigh. "Now I'm just gonna feel awful about leaving her behind..." 20:04 "Well, I dunno... Im just getting an odd feeling about it. Why's it being held in secret?"\ - Amy_Morrison has quit IRC: Quit: 20:05 "Isn't it obvious? They're stupid teenagers, and they can't really do stupid teenager things with adult supervision" 20:06 "Exactly. Maybe I should teach them a lesson on water conductivity..." "Yeah... Well... Just be carefull, yknow? Stupid teenagers are stupid. And teenagers. And stupid. But I think I already said that..." He stops to figure out what the hell he just said. 20:08 * Thomas_Blackstone just waves the whole thing off. "Whelp, lets get going." He starts off, Nyssa in tow. 20:09 * Nyssa_Pritchart is almost skipping along with Tom. 20:11 As you step out, you'll hear a harsh whisper directed towards you, and in the shadow of the trees, you'll see Marie, her entourage, and another 4 or 5 girls with about 7 or 8 guys. Most of them seem a bit on edge, and eager to get moving. 20:12 "Oh, you're late," Marie pines as she latches onto Tom's arm and drags him along. 20:13 * Nyssa_Pritchart latches onto Tommy's other arm immedately and serves as a friction anchor. "Slow down a little, I'm trying to enjoy the walk here..." * Thomas_Blackstone tries to roll with it, trying to figure out if he should be crying or laughing. 20:14 * Sammy_Carrion stifles a chuckle, poorly, and follows 20:17 You'll notice, despite the light of the moon, that some of the girls are only carrying one towel and not wearing very much. as it were. 20:18 Some of the guys look at Tom's plight with a mixture of mirth and jealousy. 20:19 "So, Tommy, are you excited?" Nyssa says in the loudest, most sickly sweet way possible. 20:20 Even Marie flinches at how sacchrine Nyssa's voice is. 20:21 * Thomas_Blackstone lets it wash over him. He grins at Nyssa. "I think I just got diabetes..." Sammy mumbles to herself. 20:22 One of the boys catches up to Sammy. Its the dark haired, wiry one from the other night. "Something wrong?" 20:23 "Oh, isn't that just the BEST?" Nyssa continues to press her attack. "A boy willing to take a SINGLE girl to the springs like that, ooh, I could just fall for that~" 20:24 "Eh? Nothing really. Tom just makes me sick to look at sometimes. A bad sick. A very bad sick..." 20:25 "Ohhh, Im sure those *other* girls are going to be jeeeeeealous." He chuckles a little bit, trying to see how far he can go before provoking something. 20:26 "I know, right? How sweet it is for him to take someone who's so pathetically single, hmm?" Marie quips. The acid in her voice makes there air caustic. "Wait... You mean that guy with the two girls hanging off his arms?" "Amazingly, yes..." 20:28 The boy seems to add 2 and 2 together.... "Oooooh, you're THAT Sammy! The one from the mine... You helped him kill those dragons, right?" * Thomas_Blackstone fears for his life. This could get very dangerous, very quick. 20:29 "Uuugnguh, yeah, that happend... I... don't really like to talk about it..." "Oh, very!" Nyssa continues, in her flowery sing song voice, making no indication to acknowledge her venom. " He's just like a shining knight, here to slay anything dangerous in his way...dragons...goblins...*trolls*..." 20:31 "Now girls please," the one previously introduced as Jeanne speaks up. "Let's not fight and just have fun. We're almost there." She was seeming reasonable, but something in her voice kind of set the mood a bit off. "Oh, alright." Marie loosens her grip. "I still have to get undressed and all" she finishes with a frightening smirk. 20:34 "Nope, not a dragon, goblin or troll that can get in my way. Hahah." Within minutes you come up on a boy working the large latch lock on a wooden fence with some lockpicking tools. "Almost... Almost... THERE!" with a click, the lock breaks free. "Ladies and gentlemen, the secret spring." He opens the door for the rest of them to a beautiful spring, smaller than the one at the inn, but well maintained. torch stands line the edge and some light them to give light beyond just that of the moon. 20:35 "Oooh...pretty..." 20:36 Something about it however, is that the spring is un divided and there are no changing rooms, just some shelves off to the side. 20:37 Dark and Wiry goes red... "I'm Zacharia... er... Zach. And I dont really know what to expect here..." * Thomas_Blackstone just stares for a second. "Yup." 20:40 "Pfft, stupid teenage party, right? Who brought the booze?" I say, half-way sarcastic. "So...yeah." Nyssa continues to cling to Tommy. "...nice place?" 20:41 "B-booze?" Zach's voice breaks a little. "Now, I seem to notice, and correct me if Im wrong... There isnt any changing rooms here." 20:42 "Am I to understand that we're to swim in our clothes?" He plays dumb. 20:43 "Of course, that's what's makes it a secret." Nyssa continues. Marie detaches herself from Tom. "Nope," and with that begins stripping down to her lowest of skivvies and steps in. Immediately afterwards, those skivies fly out of the pool stright at Tom. 20:44 * DM_Harper just starts chuckling, trying not look for fear of a raging Nyssa. "Don't tell me your dad has never given you a dip from his liquor cabnet. I didn't bring my bottle because I like having my head about me in these situations" I say with a wink. "Oh.. wow" 20:45 All the color drains out of Zach's head. 20:47 * Nyssa_Pritchart gently will just move Tommy slightly to the side. "Sooooo..." her voice changing from sugar to molasses... "Feeling adventurous?" 20:48 "Oh relax," Marie says as Jeanne and Corsica join her in a similar way "Isn't that what we're here for?" "Hmmm, always, luv." He turns his head towards her, a leering grin lighting up his face. 20:51 Most of the guys are in no hurry to disrobe and jump in. Some shout catcalls at sammy, remembering the bet from earlier. 20:52 "Don't get too excited there Tom" in the meantime I had somehow managed to get into my towel without showing any unnecessary skin, disappointing everyone. 20:53 Zach is still standing there. "How did you do that..." 20:54 "So, ladies first? Or will you be a gentleman?" Nyssa says. She grabs a towel. "Very carefully." I smirk. 20:56 * Thomas_Blackstone practically jumps out of his clothes and into a towel. "Im always a gentleman, mdear." * Sammy_Carrion goes around to the OPPOSITE side of where Marie et al are reclining and dip in with the towel. 20:59 * Nyssa_Pritchart sighs as she manages to (somehow) remove her complicated dress and slip into her own towel in a flash. Zach realizes that he's the only male left standing around, and quickly changes and slips into the pool, trying not to draw any attention. 21:00 "You know what, screw it." I reach into my bag and take out a metal flask and take a sig, wincing a bit. 21:01 * Nyssa_Pritchart then neatly folds her clothes and places them onto a shelf before slipping into the pool with Tommy. 21:03 * Sammy_Carrion passes off the flask. "This stuff isn't cheap. Only one swig each" 21:06 - Nyssa_Pritchart has quit IRC: Quit: Nyssa_Pritchart 21:07 - Writefag_Chronicles changes nick to Nyssa_Pritchart One of the boys grabs it and takes a long swig, passing it too whoevers closest. 21:08 after a little back and forth over Tom, Marie starts becoming a bit more... aggressive. Tom can feel her untoweled skin pressing up against him and her hand is carressing his thigh. "What's wrong, I'm not pretty?" 21:09 "Hey, what did I say about expensive?" I pouts a bit. I wish Amy were here. * Nyssa_Pritchart sighs as she leans against him, not really looking at Marie. She trusts Tommy can handle this herself. 21:10 "Uhh, no, no, no, Its not that..." He tries to lean *away* from Marie, and towards Nyssa... This is starting to get a bit rediculous. 21:12 Zach is hovering with his eyes just a bit above water, then looks over at Sammy. "Hey, didnt you say you were going to bring someone?" For the first time, Marie twists her face a bit into a scowel. It was pretty clear she wasn't winning. She leans away from Tom into the ear of one of her girls. 21:13 The flask has made it over to the far side of the pool, right to one of Marie's friends. "Ehheh, yeah, sorry. She hurt her ankle before we left." 21:14 "Ah...such a comfortable place..." 21:15 * Nyssa_Pritchart affectionately rubs her head on Tommy's shoulder. 21:16 The two girls pass it off without a swig and reach into their things by the side of the spring and pull out a small burlap sack. Flask is in Tom's hands now. 21:18 * DM_Harper takes a quick, conservative swig... He KNOWs what happened the last time he drank the stuff, then hands it off to Nyssa. 21:19 The two girls pull something out of the sack and hand it off to Marie. Corsica then begins making out with Jeanne. forcefully. 21:20 * DM_Harper slips an arm around her. "We kill dragons... *together*, ykn- Wait wat." 21:21 * Nyssa_Pritchart smiles and takes a moderate drought before passing it off. "Geez, those two didn't wait..." 21:22 * Sammy_Carrion goes bright red at this, but more of an awkard "not sure if want" red. 21:23 * DM_Harper is dumbfounded by the sight of the girls. He starts to drool a little. 21:25 * Thomas_Blackstone is dumbfounded by the sight of the girls. He starts to drool a little. *doh* 21:26 "Hmmm? Interesting..." Nyssa says, watching them carefully. 21:29 * Sammy_Carrion leans to Zach, "You knwo what's in that bag?" 21:30 Zach blinks "Uh, what bag?" "That burlap one those two girls just handed to their friend" 21:34 "I... Dont know... Maybe some soap or sometihng?" 21:35 You can hear some muffled moans coming from the two. They're really getting into it. Before too long it might become... INDECENT "Hey, Tommy, how long you going to stare at them?" Nyssa asks. 21:36 * Thomas_Blackstone snaps his mouth shut. "Huh? Oh me, I wasnt staring, no!." He looks back at her, trying with all his will to not look back. 21:37 * Nyssa_Pritchart smiles. "Oh, it wasn't that...I mean...did you see something? I thought I something...weird between those two." 21:38 Zach blinks again. "Ok, I guess it wasnt soap..." 21:39 "Tommy," coos a voice next to him. As soon as Tom's head turns, he sees Marie, pressing her mouth against his, trying to jam her tongue down his throat, however, out of reflex, Tom manages to fall back before anything gets into his mouth. * Thomas_Blackstone out of reflex, of course, falls right into Nyssa's lap. "I TOLD YOU ITS TOM!" 21:40 "Oh, hell." Nyssa squirms a little. "Mind moving? You're a bit heavy..." 21:42 Marie looks flushed and a bit vunerable looking and her breathing is labored, but then her lips curl a bit, "Tom then..." and jumps his shit again, this time more forcefully, hand reaching for his junk. In other news, the bag is being passed around as well. 21:43 * Thomas_Blackstone starts scrambling over Nyssa. "You're crazy!" 21:45 "Uh... I think someone's trying to molest your friend." Zach points out blandly. 21:46 * Nyssa_Pritchart is being scrambled over as she's more irritated with Marie than anything. "Maybe I should zap...nah, it'll just shock everyone..." This time Marie manages to jam her tongue in, filling Tom's mouth filled not only with the talking muscle but also a chalky substance that burns up in the mouth 21:47 "... I'm going to allow this" I take a swig of the flask. "No one better have backwashed into this.." 21:50 * Nyssa_Pritchart decides to take action and push Ms. Marie away back. Maybe with some magnetic force or something, so not to shock anyone else in the spring. 21:53 "Now that other girl is... Trying cast a spell..." Zach provides the play by play commentary. 6On second thought...It's time for some good 'ole muscle. Tom will find his mind muddle a bit and his head become hot. It's becoming difficult to resist Marie's advances. 21:58 * Thomas_Blackstone pushes her back, getting a breath and screaming "Bitch drugged me!" before she starts eating his face again. * Nyssa_Pritchart tries to, like, just push Marie away. 'Accidentally,' of course. 22:01 SAMMY! This drink tastes odd... and you feel a mite lightheaded. You can see Timothy leering at you from across the pool. 22:02 Nyssa will find her magic backfiring, much like as it was in the normal spring. Instead of pushing Marie back with a magnetic field, she pushes herself back into the water. She can feel her towel slipping. 22:04 If you take a moment, it seems like most of everyone else is getting into the "improper dancing" "Iiiiyyaaa~" Nysaa says, probably quite unnessecarily. This is getting rediculous...time to really focus and push her back with magic. 22:07 And by magic, I mean. Not magic. Really. 22:08 "What the hell is this stuff" I take a shuddering breath and take a sniff of the Jagermeister, doesn't quite smell like the usual licorice. SAMMY... Timothy has started to wade over. "Yknow, NEVER did get proof of your gender..." 22:09 "What the fuck did you put into my Jager? Do you know how expensive this stuff is?" 22:11 Timothy rolls his eyes "I didnt put anything in there..." he looks at her innocently. "Fuck off, it isnt funny anymore." Zach pipes up. "Hey, Marie, I know you like Tom...but would you KINDLY shove off before I do it for you?" 22:13 "MMmmmmmMPH!" He's still struggling... weakly... 22:14 "That's it." It's shove time. 22:15 Not expecting Nyssa to come up out of nowhere, Marie falls off pretty well, falling off as though exauhsted. "Losen up honey, will you?" She reaches for a green chalky tablet on a rock next to her and puts it into her mouth biting into it. Marie springs forth, this time not for Tom, but for Nyssa 22:19 "Hey! Bad touch, bad touch!" Nyssa yelps as she attempts to slip away. Tom tries to hold Marie back, head still swimming. 22:21 Marie tackles Nyssa and shares the contents of her saliva, or would have, if Tom didn't put his foot in the perfect place to make her lunge short. 22:22 instead, Marie's face plants itself in Nyssa stomach, both of them barely keeping their feet. 22:23 "Oof! Dammit, I think I'm outta here, this is just getting out of control." "Dammit, take me wi-- oooh look at that... heh.... TAKE ME WITH YOU" 22:24 "Back off prettyboy, you d-don't want to mess with me," I say, but with the drug, I don't sound as confident as my words claim 22:25 * Sammy_Carrion 's hand reaches back towards my bag. * Nyssa_Pritchart is gonig to attempt to get out of her spring and to her clothes on the shelf. Time to blow this juice stand. going* Timothy starts wading towards Sammy. "Oh cmon, just a peek." 22:26 "I-if you want to keep you're eyes, y-you're not getting a bit of it." * Thomas_Blackstone crawls out clinging to the towel, trying to stay focused... on... just... getting... his... pants on.... 22:29 Zach's standing up, his fists clenched... "Seriously, cut it out. Timothy ignores him, wading on forward like a mindless zombie. 22:30 Marie gives up and pouts a bit in the water. Jeanne and Corsica slowly move towards her and try to what looks like console her. It involves carressing and chewing on her ear and neck. 22:31 * Nyssa_Pritchart is quickly slipping her clothes on - and yes, she brought her holster - and she's going to yell over to Sammy. "Hey, you need any help there?" 22:32 * Sammy_Carrion doesn't respond, or even give sign to recognize Nyssa. 22:33 This is bad, I can't keep my cool here. My hand is in my bag, and I think I have the thing I want... Thomas_Blackstone manages to get his pants on, then leans on Nyssa. "Did I ever tell you how pretty you arrrrre?" 22:34 "Yeah, yeah..." Nyssa unsheathes one of her knives and heads over to Sammy to find her. "Hey! Sammy!" 22:37 Timothy's standing over sammy now, a hand reaching out... 22:38 No use. I pull out the little baggie and chuck the contents into Timothy's face. 22:40 Tom looks like he's going to explode, by the way. 22:41 "Oh, hell..." Weeeeell... It goes a bit like this: Timothy: "AHHHH MY FACE MY BEAUTIFAL FACE!" 22:42 * Thomas_Blackstone is too busy staring at Nyssa. * Thomas_Blackstone is too busy staring at Nyssa to notice anything going on. 22:43 Zach has a mixture of absolute horror and utter delight on his face... He starts getting out of the pool. "Alright, I think its time I left." "Don't worry prettyboy, you'll be fine in a day or two." I use a second towel to dry off with real quick and then throw my tunic over myself. I put on my boots, grab my things and just start walking. 22:44 But first, I subtly grab one of those green tablets I saw get passed around. 22:45 "Alright, time to get outta here. And Tommy..." She makes a rather subtle gesture with her knife acorss her neck. "You're sleepin in the bathrub tonight." "Wha "Wha? Why? Wh..." He lets a pittifal whimper. 22:47 "Bathtub. You. Understand?" Her knife crackles with electricity to get the point across. 22:48 "Chill out, He can just sleep on the floor." I say darkly as I pass the two. "SAMMY... What the hell did they give me? ... I... I think I should just sleep in the woods." 22:49 "It's not THAT bad." 22:50 If Nyssa looks down she could tell that yes, it is that bad. If anyone wants to look back, it's pretty bizarre. Lots of... indecency and... innappropriate dancing. Few people seem to notice your leave in all the debauchery 22:51 "Ah.... Seriously... think you could, yknow, whip something up? I feel like I need to do all sorts of things not fitting of a gentleman." 22:52 "Sammy...any idea what that stuff is, then?" 22:53 "But yeah... When she ah... kissed me, she passed *something* along. I mean, they taught us how to resist mind altering poisons, but this is... *ahem* tough..." * Sammy_Carrion is just walking. "No idea. I just want to get back at this point." I say quietly without looking back. That was a real spook... 22:54 "Like I said, you'll be fine, I know you're strong than that...but just to be safe, you're not staying in my bed." "But you could make it all betteeeeer..." 22:55 * Sammy_Carrion stumbles a bit, leans up against the tree for a second, and keeps going. Drugged liquor is never a good thing. 22:56 "Do I haaaaaaaaaave to?" Nyssa says, rolling her eyes. "If it'll make you THAT better..." 22:58 * DM_Harper is making the most hopefull face a man can physically make. 22:59 "If you don't want to Nyssa, all you have to do is say no" I mumble ahead. "I just wanna make sure he's okay, at least." 23:00 "..." I pause for a moment. "Just make sure you find somewhere else" and keep walking * Thomas_Blackstone grunts... "I... Ill just sleep in the woods." "Pffffffffffft. I'm not letting you sleep out there on your own." 23:01 * Thomas_Blackstone adds pitiously "Maybe I can use that boar carcass for warmth..." "Oh, don't even start." 23:06 When we get back, I jump into my PJs and jump into the bed with Amy passed out after healing. I snuggle up close and doze off. "There's a blue sleep aid powder for tea if you can't get to sleep" I mumble just before dozing off myself 23:07 * DM_Harper comes back in from the bath, curls up in a spare cloak, and falls into a fitfull, restless sleep. 23:08 ... Leg occasionally shaking as he dreams of chasing rabits across the open plains. * Nyssa_Pritchart will at least try to keep the poor guy warm. And keep her knife close. 23:09 And so our heroes complete their second day with a new concern. What shall the next morn bring on their trip back to the city? Tune in next time for From Humble Beginnings! Category:Season 3 Category:Game Logs Category:Filler Story